Metamorphosis
by Viridian Magpie
Summary: a series of 100word drabbles, post timeskip. When life gives you lemons... swap them for something else. Warning: contains yuri.


Title: Metamorphosis

Author: Viridian Magpie

Rating: M

Summary: a series of 100-word drabbles, post time-skip. When life gives you lemons... swap them for something else. Complete.

Warnings: Yuri. If you have something against two people of the female persuasion getting it on, then please click the back button now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I

Naruto's advantage was that, while he had a sense of right and wrong, it was slightly … _off_, and when he really felt that the wrong thing to do was actually the right thing, all things considered, then he did it. Or something.

Sakura-chan, on the other hand, always did the right thing, except when she didn't, because the right thing to do would be to go and make up with Ino. Girls could be so stupid, Naruto thought. By being stubborn and too proud to apologise, they made each other miserable.

It had been _weeks_ since whatever had happened.

II

The village of the Hidden Leaf, despite its name, which obviously implied secrecy, could be quite obvious about some things. Ninjas were supposedly able to hide their true emotions – how could they go on missions that involved spywork otherwise? Yet, somehow, they couldn't seem to manage hiding their disapproval of him, or maybe they didn't want to, which wasn't correct Ninja behaviour, either. It _had_ been an order.

Nevertheless, Naruto had been shunned and had been lonely and miserable for most of his life. He was kind of used to it by now. Used to being without friends. Sakura wasn't.

III

Misery loves company or some such. Though, maybe "Share the pain, halve the pain" was the saying he was looking for. Didn't really matter, it didn't change his idea and didn't change the fact that girls liked to talk, didn't they? They got PMS-ish, when they couldn't and really happy (and evil) when they could babble about… whatever girls babbled about.

Problem was, Naruto was not a girl. Sakura wouldn't babble in his presence, wouldn't share her pain with him, and there weren't any girls she could do that with or she wouldn't be so bitchy and snarky and sad.

IV

Do your best, improve, perfect, then reverse the process. Naruto hadn't ever thought he'd be deliberately trying to do bad at a jutsu, but here he was, trying his best to do his worst.

It was all for Sakura-chan, naturally. Well, maybe, it was a bit for himself, too. After all, if this actually worked, then he would be closer to Sakura than he had ever been before; even if they wouldn't be romantically involved.

Still, girls talked to girls, and as long as Sakura didn't recognise him… he needed to make himself less sexy; just like a normal girl.

V

If Naruto had thought that adjusting the Sexy no Jutsu – now simply dubbed Girly no Jutsu – had been difficult or that learning how to subtly change his chakra so that Sakura wouldn't recognise it as his had been beyond taxing, then this had been nothing compared to actually changing his personality enough, so that Sakura wouldn't smell the rat. But Naruto was stubborn and determined and he never backed down once he'd made a promise – even if only to himself.

So, he'd kept on and with time the loud and obnoxious Naruto had changed into the fun-loving and cheeky Mariko.

VI

Despite what others might think of her, Sakura was a good Ninja, a suspicious Ninja, who did not take things at face value. Sakura would not trust someone she had never seen before right at their first meeting. That one had supposedly been just a random encounter, as had the second one. But the third one was pre-arranged – "Let's meet for some ice-cream" – and Mariko was really making some headway.

Naruto was happy, Sakura smiled more often, and after one month, Mariko had become a close friend. They talked about more than just their likes and dislikes and whatnot now.

VII

It was funny, Naruto was thinking three months later, how you could be so totally off about something. Girls for example did not talk about boys the whole time and they also didn't talk about make-up that often, or, at least, Sakura and Mariko didn't. They did, however, gossip and they mocked other girls – behind their backs –, jeering at that obnoxious hairstyle and that really ugly top and Ino's female bits, which weren't really as big as Ino would like to think. Sakura was still a little bit miffed.

Who wouldn't be if their girlfriend had cheated on them?

VIII

It was funny how you could know someone but not really know them at all. Naruto had always believed that Sakura liked boys and he wondered how he could have missed something like _that_. Mariko asked her about Sasuke, hadn't Sakura said she thought he was cute?

Yes, Sakura had said, but Ino was just Ino, her (ex)best friend, and, well, Sasuke was Sasuke and she liked them both and did Mariko think bad of her because of that?

No, because in a way she understood. Sakura needn't worry.

Mariko didn't ask what Naruto was nor what she herself was.

IX

When there were no missions and no pissing contests with some idiot boys and no Ramen eating with Iruka-sensei, then Mariko was with Sakura, having fun. They'd have a snowball fight or drink hot chocolate at Sakura's – Mariko's place wasn't an option, because it was so tiny and her family just barely fit in there; besides, her little brother was so nosy and he'd disturb them all the time.

If this seemed like Mariko was ashamed to show Sakura her home, because her family wasn't all that rich – a hint dropped here and there – then, well, Sakura obviously respected that.

X

It was nice, Mariko reflected, sitting here like this with Sakura in her arms, doing nothing but staring out of the window, while outside the pretty snow was falling in an irregular pattern. A cold wind was blowing, making them dance and rattling the frame, and they huddled closer together sharing the warmth… longing for the heat.

Their kisses started slowly at first, like they always did, then became more passionate. They kissed and kissed and kissed. One thousand kisses or more, Mariko did not count them. No need, there would be more and who cared about the number really?

XI

It was still cold outside and they were still longing for the heat, the flame, because while kissing was nice, there should be more. More. _More_, Mariko groaned into Sakura's neck, her pretty neck, which was so kissable and suckable. Sakura seemed to have thought the same about Mariko's, for she had been licking and kissing just as vigorously. But when Mariko mewled for more, Sakura stopped and tensed for just a moment.

Mariko's heart stopped.

Then a hand crept downwards, pausing briefly, then opening Mariko's zipper so very slowly causing her heart to start beating faster than ever before.

XII

Their bodies were rubbing against each other – clothes had been shed some time ago, no need for them, no need at all. They rubbed. They moaned and mewled, while their fingers explored what had brought them together. Then Mariko twisted her finger like so and Sakura's breath hitched. And while she was panting, Mariko looked at her face, which was flushed and hot, with traces of sweat, and all she could do was keep on staring at the other girl and thinking that this was right, because it was good and how could anything this good be anything but right?

XIII

Naruto didn't get into pissing contests anymore, he hardly did anything beside eating Ramen at Iruka-sensei's expense and going on missions, but he didn't like those all that much, because Sakura never hugged him and never kissed him and he had to stop himself from reaching out to her.

When this was all over, Naruto thought, when Sasuke was rescued and he had finally become Hokage, then Naruto would vanish and Mariko would stay and he'd find a way to accomplish all this, rescue the bastard, be Hokage and still have Sakura. He would, he'd accomplished far more difficult things.


End file.
